Some people use information handling devices (e.g., smart phones, music players, radios, tablets, laptop computers, personal computers, etc.) to listen to audio content. Due to the portability of some information handling devices, this audio content may be listened to in a variety of locations (e.g., home, car, office, etc.), sometimes by a diverse audience. The audio content may be provided by different audio content providers (e.g., satellite, local radio stations, internet, etc.) using a wireless transmission. Alternatively, the audio content may be downloaded or bought by the listener and played on an information handling device.